Amestris School
by ReNati94
Summary: AU. En la escuela Amestris, se abre una nueva vacante para ser profesor de Literatura. Ante eso, Rebeca llama a su vieja amiga para que postule. Ella es aceptada y contratada, pero no se imaginará las cosas que ocurrirán en su vida con este nuevo empleo. Royai. Capítulo 4: Somos solos colegas.
1. Aquella rubia que enseña literatura

**Hola a todos!**

 **Regreso después de un tiempo sin entrar :)**

 **Bueno, como muchos saben, aún no termino mi otra historia, pero decidí comenzar con esta. No se preocupen, terminaré las dos. Lo que pasa es que tuve un bloqueo de ideas… :S bueno, estaba pensando en cómo terminar mi otra historia cuando decidí revisar mis apuntes… y encontré unas ideas sueltas, las cuales hicieron que este fic naciera.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten :)**

 **Como ya saben, Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. La historia y sus personajes son creación de la gran Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **Capítulo 1: Aquella rubia que enseña literatura**

Riza se levantó con el sonido del despertador muy temprano en la mañana. Entró a la ducha rápidamente antes de que el sueño la hiciera regresar a su cama. No existía nada más relajante que una ducha fría en la mañana de un día soleado. Aquello la despertaría por completo y le permitiría comenzar el día con el pie derecho.

Su perro Black Hayate se acercó a ella para pedirle comida, el pobre tenía mucha hambre; así que ella no dudó en alimentarlo lo más pronto posible. Tenía que sacarlo a pasear, pero su agenda del día no le daría el tiempo suficiente. Después de cambiarse y tomar desayuno, se dirigió al departamento del costado y tocó la puerta. Salió un joven de su edad con un tazón de cereal con leche en mano.

\- Buenos días, Riza ¿Hoy no tenías tu entrevista? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – le preguntó

\- Hola, Joseph. Sí, hoy tengo la entrevista, por eso quería pedirte que te encargaras de Black Hayate el día de hoy. Solo necesito que lo saques para su paseo de la mañana.

Su vecino no tenía problema alguno en sacar a pasear al perro de su amiga. De todas formas, él también tenía un perro, el cual se llamaba Manchas. Podía sacar a ambos a la vez sin ningún problema.

Riza le agradeció su amabilidad y le prestó su llave para que pudiera sacar a Black Hayate cuando terminara de desayunar. Como ambos eran muy amigos, no tenía problemas en dejarle su llave. Luego, cogió su cartera y salió hacia la calle para subir al autobús que la llevara a la escuela en donde tendría la entrevista.

Riza Hawkeye, tenía 25 años y era maestra de escuela. Su rama de especialidad resultaba ser la literatura; ya que desde pequeña le había encantado leer todo tipo de obras. Amaba su trabajo; sin embargo, la escuela en donde trabajaba cerró debido a un incendio. Todos los alumnos fueron transferidos; no obstante, los profesores tuvieron que buscar por su propia cuenta un nuevo trabajo. Después del incendio, Riza tuvo que trabajar un tiempo como auxiliar de un jardín de niños; sin embargo, quería volver a enseñar aquella asignatura que tanto amaba.

Una semana antes de ese día, su amiga Rebeca, quien también trabajaba enseñando, la había llamado para darle una buena noticia: En la escuela en la que trabajaba, se necesitaba un maestro de literatura para la secundaria. El anterior maestro acababa de jubilarse, así que había una vacante disponible y el director estaba muy preocupado porque no encontraban un reemplazo. Rebeca conversó con él y le recomendó a su amiga. Entonces, el director no dudó en agendar una entrevista de trabajo para ver si cumplía con el perfil que él buscaba.

Al entrar a la escuela de Amestris, pudo ver a los alumnos dirigiéndose a sus aulas. Aquello la emocionó mucho. Todos lucían sus uniformes y cargaban sus libros. Extrañaba esa vista cada mañana. De pronto, se percató de que se había perdido entre los pabellones de la escuela por estar observando a los alumnos. Necesitaba encontrar la oficina del director Bradley antes que fuera muy tarde.

\- Hola, ¿podrías decirme dónde está la oficina del director? – le preguntó a una alumna que pasaba por allí.

La adolescente era una chica rubia de cabello largo. La saludó de una manera muy gentil y le indicó cómo llegar. Riza le agradeció por su ayuda y caminó en la dirección indicada.

\- ¿Es usted la nueva maestra de literatura? – le preguntó la chica

\- No, pero espero serlo.

Riza caminó a paso rápido hacia el edificio que la chica le había indicado y buscó la oficina. Entre tantas aulas y pasadizos se mareó un poco. Nunca antes había entrado a una escuela tan grande. El gran prestigio de la escuela de Amestris no era un cuento. Aquella institución educativa contaba con infraestructura de primera y maestros de gran nivel. Por ello, era muy cara; sin embargo, todos los años ofrecían vacantes para becar a los alumnos que pasaran cierto examen.

Riza decidió llamar a Rebeca para que pudiera ayudarla; sin embargo, su celular estaba apagado, entonces se dio cuenta de lo torpe que había sido. Su amiga estaba en clases y no respondería. Siguió caminando hasta que vio un cartel en donde indicaba que la oficina del director se encontraba en el segundo piso; así que subió las escaleras corriendo. Estaba retrasada 10 minutos.

En su apuro, cuando dobló por el pasillo, chocó contra otro adulto y ambos cayeron al piso. Riza se disculpó por su imprudencia de correr en los pasillos.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señora? – le preguntó el maestro mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Él era un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, alto y bien parecido. Llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio; así que se podía intuir que enseñaba algún curso de ciencias.

\- Gracias. Disculpa el descuido. Estoy buscando la oficina del director.

\- Ya veo. La llevaré hasta allí.

Riza estaba avergonzada por su descuido. Se había comportado como una alumna traviesa corriendo en un lugar en donde no debía.

\- Soy un maleducado, no me he presentado. Soy el profesor Roy Mustang, enseño química en la secundaria. Nunca la había visto por aquí. ¿Su hijo está cursando la primaria?

\- Oh, no. No soy una madre de familia. Estoy postulando para ser la nueva maestra de literatura. Mi nombre es Riza.

\- Ya me parecía raro ver a una madre de familia tan joven… Incluso, te llamé señora.

\- No te preocupes. Entiendo la confusión.

\- Bueno, Riza, si terminas trabajando aquí deberás siempre recordar que está prohibido correr en los pasillos… y esa regla no solo se aplica a los alumnos – comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo sé. Fui una torpe.

De pronto, Roy se detuvo frente a una puerta.

\- Esta es la oficina del director. Te deseo mucha suerte. El director Bradley es muy amable, pero puede ser estricto cuando se requiere.

\- Muchas gracias, Roy. Espero conseguir el puesto. He quedado maravillada con esta escuela.

Roy se despidió y se dirigió al salón de clases en donde tenía que tomar un examen sorpresa a sus alumnos. En el camino, no pudo evitar reír un poco cuando vio el letrero que decía: "Prohibido correr". Aquella maestra había llamado su atención. Si ella entraba a trabajar allí y se volvía su compañera de trabajo, tan solo dependería de su desenvolvimiento en la entrevista.

Después de una entrevista muy larga y agotadora, Riza salió de la oficina del director muy tranquila. Sentía que se había desenvuelto muy bien y el director Bradley le había parecido una maravilla de persona. De pronto, vio a su amiga sentada al lado de la puerta de la oficina.

\- Rebeca, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Revisé mi celular y vi que me llamaste. Estaba preocupada. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Bueno, me perdí; sin embargo, una alumna me indicó cómo llegar y un profesor me ayudó a encontrar la oficina.

\- Me alegro ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Bien, me indicó que dentro de la semana se tomaría la decisión y que esperar la llamada.

-Espero que te acepten. Sería muy emocionante trabajar contigo. ¿Te imaginas? Amigas de la universidad y colegas en la misma escuela.

Después de despedirse de su amiga, Riza salió de la escuela y caminó hacia el paradero de autobús. Mientras salía, pudo ver a un grupo de chicos trotando alrededor del campo de fútbol, mientras el maestro les daba indicaciones. Asimismo, otra maestra hacía lo mismo con las chicas.

\- Corran, señoritas. No se romperán una uña por correr. ¿Acaso van a dejar que los chicos les ganen? – dijo la maestra

\- Harán 200 sentadillas si las chicas les ganan – dijo el profesor para tocar el silbato después.

Esas situaciones no se podían observar en el jardín de niños. Riza prefería enseñar a adolescentes y verlos esforzarse, sobre todo, adoraba a los chicos de los últimos años. Le encantaba aconsejarlos sobre qué universidad escoger y qué carrera estudiar. Su vocación de maestra siempre la acompañaba.

Unos días después, Riza se encontraba paseando a Black Hayate en el parque muy tranquilamente mientras conversaba con Joseph, quien paseaba a manchas. El viernes ya había llegado y ella no había recibido aquella llamada que tanto ansiaba. Pesaba que habían elegido a otra persona, así que ya se había resignado. Tendría que buscar otra escuela, aunque le dolía aceptar que se había hecho ilusiones con la escuela de Amestris. De pronto, su celular sonó. Era una llamada de dicha escuela.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron? – le preguntó su vecino cuando colgó

\- Me aceptaron – dijo ella muy alegre -. Comienzo el lunes… cielos, debo preparar todo. Debo ir dentro de una hora para firmar el contrato y que me expliquen cómo es la dinámica de la escuela… ¡Logré entrar!

Black Hayate y Machas comenzaron a ladrar al verla tan feliz. Riza tendría mucho por hacer. Al final de cuentas, nunca había trabajado para una escuela de ese nivel, así que sentía mucha emoción por comenzar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la idea del fic. En mi primer fanfic alguien me recomendó hacer una historia Royai escolar, mediante un comentario. Anoté esa idea en mi agenda, junto con algunas más que fueron llegando a mi cabeza en mis momentos de calma. Bueno, así nació esta historia.**

 **Los alumnos serán los chicos de la historia: Edward, Alphonse, Winry, etc. Por otro lado, los maestros serán los adultos, como pueden ver.**

 **Espero sus comentarios. ¿Les gustó este capítulo? ¿Qué esperan de la historia? ¿Qué profesores les gustaría ver? ¿Qué les gustaría que enseñara cada profesor?**

 **Las ideas son bienvenidas. Me encanta leer sus comentarios. A veces, sus sugerencias me dan más ideas, y las tomo en cuenta para continuar la historia de forma más entretenida.**

 **PD: Respecto a mi otra historia "La hija del Führer", sí será terminada. No se preocupen, si es que alguno la está siguiendo. Tuve un bloqueo de ideas, pero ya estoy trabajando en ello. Incluso, ya tengo decidido el final de forma general, pero tengo problemas en armar la historia detalle a detalle.**

 **Espero sus comentarios :)**

 **Bye bye**


	2. El ruido natural de la escuela

**Hola a todos los fans de FMA. Regreso con un nuevo episodio de este humilde fic.**

 **Capítulo 2: El ruido natural de la escuela**

\- ¡Edward Elric, no seas un mal amigo! – exclamó Ling mientras se levantaba de su asiento -¿Por qué no me dejas copiar la tarea de matemáticas?

\- ¿Mal amigo, yo? Tú eres el que se come la mitad de mi almuerzo – respondió Edward en voz alta – Haz la tarea tú, no seas un vago.

Ese diálogo trivial, entre otras conversaciones, se escuchaban en el salón de quinto año de secundaria, aula en el cual Riza comenzaría ese día a primera hora. Ella se encontraba afuera del salón muy nerviosa.

\- Chicos, dejen de pelear – decía Winry interponiéndose entre los dos -. Algún maestro puede venir en este momento.

\- Ling, yo te ayudaré a hacer la tarea de matemáticas en el recreo, pero deja hacer escándalo – le dijo Lan Fan para calmarlo.

\- Muchas gracias, tú SI eres una buena amiga – respondió Ling Yao

\- Tú no pediste que te ayudara, tú querías COPIAR la tarea.

En ese momento, la puerta de abrió y entró Riza a clase. Todos los alumnos guardaron silencio y saludaron a la nueva maestra con respeto. Riza se quedó gratamente sorprendida, pensó que se tomaría unos 10 minutos en calmarlos.

\- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Riza Hawkeye y seré su nueva maestra de literatura. Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos muy bien y espero que disfruten de esta asignatura. Sé que muchos no se dedicarán a este campo, pero es muy importante para su cultura…

Mientras ella hablaba, cierto maestro escuchaba desde detrás de la puerta la presentación que le daba a los alumnos con mucha atención.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Roy? – le preguntó otro maestro repentinamente

\- No me asustes, Maes. Solo estaba pasando por aquí para asegurarme que ningún alumno se saltara las clases. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

\- Soy el tutor de este salón, por si lo habías olvidado. Hoy tuve una emergencia con mi carro y recién acabo de llegar. La nueva maestra debería estar adentro comenzando con la clase.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Creo que ya llegó, escucho a alguien adentro. Debe ser ella.

\- Menos mal, tenía miedo que no encontrara el salón o que los alumnos no la obedecieran, aunque mi clase casi nunca ha tenido problemas de ese tipo. ¿Ya conociste a la nueva?

\- Sí, se llama Riza Hawkeye, es un par de años menor que nosotros. Tiene mucha energía y ama enseñar literatura. Conoce un sinfín de libros de los cuales no he oído. Es amiga de la ruidosa Rebeca.

\- Pensé que contratarían a una persona con más edad. Normalmente, los profesores de literatura de esta escuela son los mayores. Es bueno ver a gente joven enseñando esa materia, quizá así los alumnos no se duerman en su clase.

Roy asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al salón de ciencias. Tenía que preparar algunos químicos para sus clases de ese día. Además, debía corregir las tareas de los alumnos de tercero, las cuales ni siquiera había ordenado.

\- … por ello, siempre es necesario conocer un poco de la vida del autor para poder comprender mejor su obra – agregó Riza mientras sus alumnos atendían a la clase

\- Vaya, yo nunca le había encontrado sentido a estudiar la vida de los escritores hasta ahora – comentó Winry

\- Yo no le veo el sentido de estudiar tantos libros que tratan de personas que no existen – agregó Ling

Toda la clase dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero, quien se percató de lo que había dicho. Se escondió detrás de su libro mientras la profesora caminaba hacia él.

\- No te preocupes – le dijo Riza con una sonrisa -. Mi objetivo no es que todos amen este curso, sino que valoren su importancia y que puedan aprender para que les sirva más adelante en sus carreras.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Por un momento, pensaron que la maestra reprendería a su compañero por el comentario que había hecho; sin embargo, no fue así.

Después de terminar con su primera clase, Riza se despidió del salón de quinto de secundaria y se dirigió a la sala de profesores para reposar. Su primera clase la había dejado exhausta. En plena clase, había encontrado a dos alumnos comiendo, a cinco durmiendo y a otro, copiando la tarea de otro curso. Sin mencionar el sinfín de ocasiones que tuvo que decirles que guardaran sus celulares a unas alumnas que estaban mensajeándose entre ellas. A parte de ello, todo había ido por buen camino. Pudo notar que varios estudiantes sí estaban atentos a la clase y que tomaban nota de lo que ella decía.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase? – le preguntó Gracia, la consejera escolar, quien acababa de entrar.

\- Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Estos chicos son un encanto.

\- Bueno, los alumnos del último año son más tranquilos, porque ya están preocupados en postular a la universidad, en su mayoría… en grados inferiores, suelen ser más ruidosos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?

\- Llevo 5 años en esta escuela. Ayudo al director con algunos trabajos en mis tiempos libres, organizo charlas para los alumnos, brindo asesoría a padres de familia que no pueden controlar a sus hijos y, durante los recreos, siempre hay algún alumno con algún problema que necesita orientación, así que se acerca a mi oficina.

\- Vaya, se escucha como si siempre tuvieras la agenda llena.

\- En realidad, no siempre. Hay días, como hoy, en que no tengo mucho por hacer. A partir de mañana, estaré ocupada con la planificación de la feria de orientación vocacional. Justamente por ello vine contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Verás, los profesores siempre participan en la feria. Me gustaría que participaras. Además, sería la forma perfecta para que los alumnos se acerquen más a ti.

\- Acepto encantada, Gracia. Espero poder ayudar. En las escuelas en donde he trabajado, no planificaban este tipo de eventos; así que será la primera vez.

Riza se percató de que Gracia tenía un anillo de compromiso puesto. La felicitó y se sorprendió cuando Gracia le comentó que iba a casarse con otro profesor de la escuela.

\- ¿De qué profesor se trata? – preguntó Riza

\- Maes Hughes, es el tutor de quinto de secundaria, también enseña inglés. ¿Lo conoces?

\- Sí, me saludó cuando salí de la clase. Parece un hombre muy caballeroso y educado.

\- Por supuesto que lo es. Somos viejos amigos y bueno… nos casaremos a fin de año.

Luego de un rato, Gracia se retiró por un llamado del director. Riza aprovechó que aún no tenía otra clase para ir a la biblioteca y revisar qué tipo de libros tenían. En el camino, pasó por el laboratorio de ciencias, cuya puerta estaba abierta. La curiosidad hizo que se asomara para ver qué estaba haciendo el profesor que estaba adentro. Pudo ver a Roy realizando algunas mezclas con mucha concentración, mientras hacía unos apuntes en un cuaderno.

Así como ella se pasaba horas y horas elaborando separatas con información resumida de las corrientes literarias y sus autores más resaltantes, podía ver cómo Roy también le ponía mucho empeño en realizar una buena clase.

\- Veo que te encanta enseñar química – comentó Riza desde la puerta

Roy dirigió la mirada hacia ella con cierta sorpresa. No se esperaba que estuviera allí parada observándolo.

\- No tendría sentido trabajar como profesor si no me gustara enseñar, y no tendría sentido enseñar si presento clases improvisadas. Todos los profesores de esta escuela tienen ese chip en la cabeza. Eso es lo que busca el director cuando selecciona a los profesores… y es lo que vio en ti seguramente.

\- Me siento alagada en cierto modo…

\- ¿Por qué no entras para que veas el grandioso laboratorio que tengo a cargo? No impresiona a las mujeres decir que tengo todo este sitio a disposición para realizar experimentos químicos, pero es suficiente para mí por el momento.

Riza entró al laboratorio muy asombrada por todo lo que encontraba allí. Había una tabla periódica gigante en una de las paredes, varias repisas llenas de tubos de ensayo, placas Petri, entre otros elementos. De pronto, resbaló con una zona mojada del piso, lo cual provocó que casi terminara en el piso, si no fuera por Roy que logró sujetarla con sus brazos a tiempo.

En ese momento, cuando la posición en la que estaban podía causar malentendidos, cierto profesor llegó.

\- Roy, necesito que me prestes… - dijo Maes Hughes mientras entraba al laboratorio.

Al ver dicha escena comprometedora, se olvidó de lo que iba a pedirle a su amigo y retrocedió.

\- Bueno, lamento la interrupción. Me iré y cerraré la puerta – dijo al fin antes de retirarse

Riza se sentía culpable; ya que su torpeza había ocasionado que se creara un malentendido involucrando a otro profesor. Roy le dijo que no se preocupara, ya que estaba seguro de que Maes no diría nada, por lo menos hasta que lo bombardeara de preguntas respecto a lo que había visto.

Aún sintiéndose preocupada por lo sucedido, Riza se dirigió al salón de cuarto de secundaria, lugar en donde tenía que dictar su siguiente clase. En dicho salón, los chicos eran más habladores y más descuidados. Casi la mitad del salón dormían en plena clase. Eso le preocupaba a Riza. Tenía que idear cómo hacer que sus alumnos se interesaran en atender.

\- ¿Entonces, puede haber ficción incluso en las autobiografías? - preguntó un alumno, el cual resultaba ser Alphonse Elric

\- Así es. Incluso los autores modifican ciertos detalles en sus autobiografías. También se da el caso que ello escriben una supuesta ficción, pero que en realidad resulta ser su propia vida disfrazada de una novela común.

\- Profesora, ¿alguna vez usted ha escrito un libro? – le preguntó otra alumna, de nombre May Chang

\- Pues, no. Prefiero leer que escribir. Además, escribir un libro requiere de mucho tiempo creando… yo prefiero leer el resultado de esa creación y disfrutarlo.

\- ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar seducir a la profesora nueva? No lleva ni un día aquí y ya quieres agregarla a tu lista de citas, eres un caso serio, Roy.

\- ¿Puedes callarte un momento y dejarme hablar? No intenté hacer nada… fue un accidente, ella se tropezó y yo la sostuve para que no cayera al suelo. No es lo que estás pensando.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Recuerda que enredarte románticamente con una compañera del trabajo es peligroso. Si sale mal, sería muy incómodo…

\- Mira quién habla… ¿tengo que recordarte que estás comprometido con la consejera escolar de esta escuela? ¿Acaso eso no es enredarse románticamente con una compañera de trabajo?

\- Es muy distinto… nosotros tenemos una relación seria y madura. En cambio, tú solo sales unas cuantas veces con las mujeres para luego decirles que no quieres nada serio.

\- Ese es mi problema, Maes. Si tú quieres casarte y amarrarte a una sola mujer por el resto de tu vida, felicidades; sin embargo, yo no comparto ese pensamiento… ¿Cuándo comenzamos a hablar de esto? Lo único que tenía que decirte era que no intenté nada con Riza. Punto final.

Ambos amigos se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela almorzando. Debían aprovechar que los alumnos aún seguían en clases para poder comer con calma; debido a que, cuando la campana del recreo sonara, tendrían que hacer guardia por los distintos pabellones de la escuela, como era trabajo de los profesores.

De pronto, otro profesor se acercó a ellos. Se trataba de Louis Armstrong, profesor de educación física varones. Se acercó tan brillante como siempre con mucha hambre. Había tenido clase con los alumnos de segundo, quienes se negaban a correr los 800 metros porque sustentaban que ni siquiera su profesor era capaz de hacerlo y terminar con vida.

\- … así que corrí junto con ellos para demostrarles que solo se trata de disciplina y duro entrenamiento – concluyó su historia.

\- Espero que sigan con vida los alumnos, o que por lo menos tengan energías suficientes para no dormirse en mi clase – comentó Roy – Después del recreo tengo clase con ellos.

\- Bueno, las chicas no tuvieron mejor suerte. Hoy les tocaba clase de lanzamientos con mi hermana.

Roy y Maes se miraron entre sí. Sabían lo ruda y exigente que era la hermana mayor del profesor Armstrong. Olivier resultaba ser la coordinadora del área deportiva de la escuela y, a la vez, era la profesora de educación física de las chicas. Sus alumnas siempre terminaban desechas después de una clase con ella. Olivier no tenía piedad de ellas.

\- Al menos todas estarán en forma y no tendrán que hacer dieta – comentó Roy antes de tomar un poco de agua.

Cuando el recreo comenzó, toda la escuela se llenó de ruido. Los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro como sus vidas dependiera de ello. Un grupo de chicos se apoderó del campo de fútbol en cuestión de minutos, mientras que un grupo de chicas tomó la cancha de voleibol. Por otra parte, había chicos que simplemente se echaban en el pasto a tomar una siesta, incluso llevaban una manta para taparse. Por otra parte, había alumnos que simplemente caminaban alrededor de la escuela mientras conversaban.

Riza, quien almorzaba con Rebeca en la sala de profesores, se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a caminar por la escuela-

\- Esta semana no te toca hacer guardia – le dijo su amiga.

\- Lo sé, pero hace tanto tiempo que no enseño en una secundaria que extraño ese ruido.

\- Ya veo, te acompañaré. Tengo que miedo que te pierdas por allí. Esta escuela es muy grande.

Ambas salieron en dirección a los campos deportivos para poder apreciar cómo sus estudiantes jugaban entre ellos. En esa ocasión, en el campo de voleibol, las chicas de cuarto se enfrentaban a las chicas de quinto.

Entre el grupo de quinto, se encontraba Winry, quien, al ver a la nueva maestra, la saludó. Riza le respondió el saludo. Dicha alumna le agradaba mucho. Ella la había ayudado a encontrar la oficina del director y también lucía atenta a su clase.

Por otra parte, en el grupo de chicas de cuarto, se encontraba May, quien enfureció al ver a Winry allí.

\- Esa es la chica que siempre para junto con Edward- pensó mientras caminaba hacia su posición.

\- ¿Qué hará el equipo perdedor? – preguntó una chica de cuarto.

\- Que se arrodille antes los ganadores – dijo una chica

\- Que nos den su almuerzo

\- No, mejor que nos inviten a comer

Entre las discusiones, Rebeca se levantó y exclamó:

\- Tengo una mejor idea… el equipo ganador irá conmigo de día de campo este fin de semana.

Todas las chicas gritaron de emoción y comenzaron el partido. Riza se quedó sorprendida ante lo que había hecho su amiga.

\- Así que tus salidas de campo con tus alumnas sí eran verdad – comentó Riza

\- Es divertido… muchas de las chicas de esta escuela siempre están estresadas por las tareas y por la presión de tener un buen promedio para poder entrar a una buena universidad… a veces no se relajan, y eso se refleja en sus notas. Cuando uno se estresa, no puede aprender bien. Trato de ser más que la simple profesora de matemáticas.

\- Ya veo… me parece admirable. No sabía que te preocuparas de esa forma

\- Deberías venir con nosotros. Algunas profesoras a veces se unen a la salida y todo es más divertido así.

\- De acuerdo, iré con ustedes.

Ambas profesoras pasaron el resto del recreo viendo cómo las chicas jugaban. Tenían mucha energía y vitalidad. Se trataba de un momento que le traía muchos recuerdos a Riza sobre su época de estudiante.

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo hice con mucho cariño para todos los lectores. Mis agradecimientos a los dos Guest que comentaron en el capítulo anterior. Sus comentarios me animaron como no tienen idea.**

 **Bye bye**


	3. Los problemas de escuela

**Hola a todos los lectores de este humilde fic, aquí vengo con otro capítulo :) Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 3: Los problemas de escuela.**

Riza salió de su clase con los alumnos de cuarto de secundaria y se dirigió hacia la sala de profesores para poder dejar sus cosas allí y descansar un rato; sin embargo, una alumna de la clase de la que acababa de salir se le acercó.

\- Profesora Hawkeye, tengo algunas dudas sobre el libro que nos mandó a leer – le dijo la alumna en tono muy amable.

\- Eres May Chang ¿verdad? No te preocupes, búscame en el recreo en la sala de profesores y podré responder a todas tus dudas.

\- Gracias, la buscaré entonces.

Riza vio a su alumna regresar a su respectivo salón. Era una chica muy amable y dulce a simple vista… luego, recordó toda la energía que desprendía cuando estaba en pleno partido de voleibol contra las chicas de quinto de secundaria. También recordaba que pudo percatarse de que guardaba cierta rivalidad con Winry Rockbell, su alumna de quinto de secundaria. Riza no le tomó mucha importancia, ya que era común que existieran problemas entre los estudiantes por diversos motivos.

También pensó en Edward Elric, alumno de quinto, el cual siempre peleaba con su compañero Ling Yao cuando había cambio de profesor. A pesar de que siempre discutían por diversos motivos, parecía que en el fondo eran buenos amigos; sin embargo, tenía miedo de que algún día llegaran a los golpes como producto de sus desacuerdos. Edward era un alumno muy inteligente según había escuchado de otros profesores. Por ejemplo, Rebeca le había comentado que sus calificaciones en matemáticas siempre eran sobresalientes; sin embargo, cuando revisó su historial en literatura… era otra historia.

Edward tenía un hermano menor, Alphonse, quien cursaba cuarto de secundaria. Él resultaba ser mucho más tranquilo que Edward y también era un buen alumno en matemáticas, según Rebeca. A diferencia de su hermano, él por lo menos aprobaba decentemente los cursos de letras.

Ellos no era los únicos casos. Había un sinfín de alumnos cuyas calificaciones en otros cursos eran muy buenas; sin embargo, bastaba que tuvieran un texto literario en sus manos para que comenzaran a dormir.

Ella no quería que todos se volvieran literatos, pero tampoco podía permitir que dejaran de lado una asignatura que sería de mucha ayuda para su cultura general. ¿Qué sería de un gran empresario que en una reunión con un cliente no pudiera continuar una conversación sobre los libros que había leído? ¿O de un ingeniero que no conociera ningún escritor famoso de propio país en algún almuerzo importante?

\- Parece que no acostumbras fijarte por donde caminas. Al menos, esta vez no estabas corriendo.

Riza se había chocado con otro profesor mientras caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Muy avergonzada, se disculpó por andar distraída por los pasillos, lo cual no era propio de una profesora. Cuando levanto la mirada, recién se percató de que se trataba de Roy.

\- Es la segunda vez que tenemos este tipo de accidentes en el pasillo – le dijo él riéndose -. Al menos no terminaste tropezando o cayendo por la escalera, pero debes tener más cuidado.

\- Lo siento, solo estaba pensando…

\- ¿Está relacionado con la escuela o es algo personal?

\- Son algunos alumnos que me preocupan un poco…

\- ¿Cuáles son? Conozco a todos y a cada uno de ellos, su historial, quiénes son sus amigos y me he entrevistado con los padres de todos por lo menos una vez.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Podrías contarme un poco sobre los alumnos de mis clases?

\- Claro, ahora estoy un poco ocupado, tengo que corregir las tareas. ¿Te parece bien si vamos a tomar un café después de la salida? Allí podremos hablar con calma y podré responder todas tus dudas.

\- Claro, no hay problema. Te agradezco que hagas un espacio en tu agenda para poder ayudarme.

\- No es nada, si eso te ayuda a que dejes de caminar distraídamente por la escuela, lo haré con mucho gusto.

Después de la conversación con el profesor Mustang, Riza se dirigió a la sala de profesores. Por otra parte, Roy volteó para ir al laboratorio de ciencias; sin embargo, al pasar por el pasillo se encontró con su entrometido amigo Maes, quien había escuchado toda la conversación.

\- ¿Podrías dejarme corregir la tarea tranquilamente? – le preguntó Roy con fastidio - ¿No tienes que hacer algo, cualquier cosa que te mantenga lejos de esta aula?

Ambos se encontraban en el salón de ciencias en pleno recreo. Mientras que Roy hacía un esfuerzo por corregir las tareas lo más rápido posible, Maes no hacía más que hablar sobre él y Riza.

\- Pensé que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que no querías nada con la nueva profesora, pero fui engañado. De verdad que eres un caso serio, Roy.

\- Por enésima vez, Hughes, no tengo ese tipo de intenciones con Riza. Solo la veo como una colega.

\- Yo solo estaba regresando del baño cuando escuché casi toda su conversación… la invitaste después de las clases a tomar un café. Dime si eso no es sospechoso. Lo sé perfectamente porque así comenzó todo con Gracia cuando recién comenzamos a salir. Primero es el café, luego es una salida a pasear, después es una cena…

Roy se hartó de las insinuaciones de su amigo. Tomó sus cosas, se levantó de su escritorio y salió del salón de ciencias sin pronunciar palabra alguna. No quería seguir escuchando a Maes hablar tantas tonterías juntas.

Los dos eran amigos desde la universidad. Se habían conocido al haber coincidido en algunas clases juntos. Desde entonces, se habían convertido en grandes amigos que habían tenido la fortuna de haber terminado trabajando en esa escuela. A pesar de la fuerte amistad que los unía, acostumbraban a discutir por varios temas, debido a sus diferentes puntos de vista.

Para comenzar, Maes amaba ser tutor, aparte de profesor. Ser el responsable de un grupo de alumnos le agradaba mucho, debido a que podía conocer a sus estudiantes más a fondo. Por otra parte, Roy no compartía dicha idea. Él prefería ser solo profesor para poder ser totalmente objetivo al momento de dictar clases. Además, así no tenía favoritos que apoyar en las competencias deportivas.

Por otra parte, Maes siempre le reclamaba que él se mantenía casi toda la jornada escolar encerrado en el salón de ciencias. Roy no solía ir mucho a la sala de profesores. Si algún alumno quería encontrarlo, sabía que lo encontraría con seguridad en el salón de ciencias.

Además, Roy compartía cierta aspiración secreta que solo algunos conocidos suyos conocían, no deseaba quedarse siempre como el profesor de química. Deseaba convertirse en el coordinador de ciencias naturales y, en un futuro, cuando el director Bradley decidiera retirarse, poder ocupar ese puesto. Por su parte, Maes no compartía dichas ambiciones; sin embargo, lo apoyaba. Era el tipo de amigo en el que podía confiar… aunque a veces lo sacara de sus casillas.

El año recién había empezado hace poco. Los cambios en la malla escolar lo habían descuadrado, debido a la inclusión de nuevos temas y la eliminación de otros que ya no era considerados como importantes para los alumnos. Roy no estaba de acuerdo con algunos cambios, debido a que sabía que varios alumnos deseaban postular a carreras de ciencias en la universidad y necesitarían de todo ese conocimiento para poder rendir un buen examen.

" _Para eso están las academias preuniversitarias",_ había sido la respuesta que había recibido. Los alumnos no habían sido matriculados en una escuela de tanto prestigio para que terminaran estudiando un año o dos más en una academia. No solo pasaba con el curso que él dictaba, también con otras asignaturas. Muchos profesores tan solo se quedaban callados por miedo a que se metieran en problemas por poner en evidencia su desacuerdo. Sin embargo, había otros que sí trataban de hacer algo al respecto.

Roy llegó hasta la biblioteca, la cual tenía a unos cuantos alumnos leyendo o haciendo alguna tarea. Se dirigió hasta el asiento más alejado de todos, junto a la sección de filosofía, la cual siempre estaba vacía, y tomó asiento. Allí nadie podría distraerlo ni conversarle. Estaba libre de cualquier distracción.

\- Lo que pasa es que tienes que guiarte del árbol genealógico de la familia central de la historia. Si bien los nombres de los hijos y nietos son iguales a los de sus antecesores, fijarte el árbol genealógico te ayudará a entenderlo mejor. Si te enredas mucho, puedes buscarme para que hagamos juntas el árbol juntas.

\- Muchas gracias, profesora. Estaba muy preocupada porque no entendía muy bien… y eso que el libro es solo una adaptación de la novela.

\- Cierto. La novela original es mucho más larga. No pretendo que se pasen todo el año escolar leyendo el mismo libro, por ello es que solo les mandé a leer la adaptación resumida. Pero es un libro muy conocido.

May Chang salió de la sala de profesores muy contenta por el apoyo de la profesora. Riza observó por la ventana que se iba por el pasillo hacia el patio de recreo cuando se encontró con Edward Elric, quien llevaba unos libros consigo. Al encontrarse con dicho chico, May se sonrojó y lo saludó con cierta timidez.

Riza no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita mientras observaba dicha escena. Se conmovió por la reacción que tenía May, le hacía recordar cuando ella era una niña y cursaba la secundaria.

De pronto, otra chica apareció desde el otro lado del pasillo. Se trataba de Winry Rockbell, quien también estaba cargando otros libros.

\- Edward, te dije que me esperaras mientras terminaba de acomodar estos libros – le dijo en tono molesto -. ¿Por qué siempre andas apurado?

\- En primer lugar, demoras mucho acomodando un par de libros. Yo estoy cargando más que tú.

\- El profesor me pidió a mí que llevara los textos. Tú te ofreciste a ayudarme por tu cuenta…

De pronto, Riza sintió que alguien la cogía del hombro. Se trataba de Rebeca, quien también estaba observando la escena.

\- También te diste cuenta ¿verdad? – le dijo a su amiga -. Así son los amores escolares… me trae muchos recuerdos.

\- Rebeca, ¿desde cuándo estás detrás de mí?

\- Desde que May salió de la sala de profesores. Dejemos de mirar, podrían darse cuenta y solo causaremos que se avergüencen.

Riza tomó asiento y se quedó pensativa. Ahora entendía el motivo de la rivalidad entre las dos chicas. Esas cosas solían pasar en la escuela.

\- Hoy iré a comprar algunas cosas para la salida de campo de este fin de semana. ¿Me acompañarás? – le preguntó Rebeca mientras ordenaba su material de enseñanza.

\- Lo siento, ya hice planes para después de las clases.

\- ¿Saldrás con Joseph y con Black Hayate? – dijo mientras se preparaba una taza de café.

\- No, saldré con el profesor Mustang para…

\- ¡Qué! – exclamó Rebeca después de dejar caer el azúcar al suelo – Riza, nunca pensé que terminarías involucrándote con un compañero de trabajo…. ¡y en tiempo récord! No ha pasado ni una semana desde que comenzaste a trabajar aquí y…

\- Rebeca, no es lo que estás pensando. Hablaremos sobre cosas de la escuela, no es una salida personal de ese tipo.

\- Claro… si es algo relacionado con la escuela, ¿por qué no lo hablan aquí en la sala de profesores? Y si está tan ocupado, ¿no puedes hablar con otro profesor?

Riza lanzó un fuerte suspiro al escuchar a su amiga. Afortunadamente, ella tenía la suficiente paciencia con su amiga como para explicarle palabra por palabra lo que estaba pasando.

Para su mala suerte, había otros profesores rondando por la sala de profesores ya había escuchado las palabras de la profesora de matemáticas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **PD: El libro del que Riza y May hablan es "Cien Años de Soledad", escrito por Gabriel García Márquez. El libro se centra en la familia Buendía. Si alguien ha leído el libro, sabe que es muy largo y que, si no miras el árbol familiar, te pierdes. Lo leí cuando estaba en segundo de secundaria por iniciativa propia, nunca el profesor me lo mandó a leer.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. Tengo varias ideas para este fic, así que parece que será largo.**

 **Giu Giu Salamander: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Tenía esta idea de hacer un AU hace un tiempo. Me alegro que te haya interesado.**

 **Rose Nocturne: Gracias por comentar. La verdad es que varios de esos detalles los saqué de mis recuerdos durante los años de escuela. Hace como 5 años que la terminé, pero nunca me olvido de esos detalles en el salón de clases XD XD Los buenos tiempos…**

 **SangoSarait: Muchas gracias. Siempre es inspirador leer un comentario, aunque sea corto.**

 **Bueno, me despido por ahora.**

 **Bye bye**


	4. Somos solo colegas

**Hola a todos los fans de FMA. Sé que llevo mucho tiempo alejada de fanfiction, pero las responsabilidades del mundo adulto me quitan todo el tiempo. Recién he podido tener un poco de tiempo para releer este fanfic y revisar los viejos apuntes sobre las ideas que tenía para esta historia. No se preocupen, terminaré la historia definitivamente. Ya tengo planes para los próximos capítulos.**

 **Capítulo 4: Somos solo colegas**

-Alphonse Elric es un alumno muy aplicado en mi asignatura, siempre entrega las tareas a tiempo y es sumamente educado – comentaba Roy mientras mezclaba el azúcar con el café tranquilamente -. Es el mejor alumno de mi curso en todo cuarto grado.

Él y Riza se encontraban en una cafetería cercana a la escuela conversando sobre algunos alumnos que habían llamado la atención de Riza durante sus primeros días como maestra en la escuela Amestris. Roy le había comentado lo atlética y competitiva que era May Chang, quien resultaba ser una de sus mejores alumnas en química; también habían hablado de Ling Yao, quien a simple vista tan solo era un alumno ocioso, pero resultaba ser sumamente listo.

-¿Qué me puedes contar de Winry Rockbell, de quinto año? – preguntó Riza

-Buena en los deportes, la mejor en taller de robótica y física; sin embargo, en mi asignatura no destaca. En los cursos de letras es buena, ya que le gusta leer. Además, la señorita Rockbell es muy amable y educada.

-Fue ella quien me ayudó a encontrar la ubicación de la oficina del director el día de mi entrevista. Se nota que es una chica muy amable.

-La señorita Rockbell y la señorita Chang son rivales en los deportes. Cuando ambas entran en acción en el campo de vóley, dejan la amabilidad a un lado y se ponen muy competitivas.

-Sí, también he visto ese aspecto de ambas cuando compiten, sobre todo por parte de May.

Roy se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente su taza de café cuando de pronto Riza preguntó por un estudiante en particular: Edward Elric. Su cambio de expresión en el rostro valió más que todas las descripciones que podía dar.

-Sé que es un alumno un poco problemático, pero parece un buen chico.

-Es un joven bastante problemático… cada cierto tiempo lo encuentras en el recreo peleando con otro alumno por alguna tontería. Casi siempre se involucra su hermano menor tratando de detenerlo… En cierta ocasión, hace 3 años, se estaba peleando con un alumno mayor que él porque le había dicho que era muy pequeño.

Riza hizo memoria para recordar las interacciones que había tenido con Edward hasta entonces. Se trataba de un muchacho inteligente y que era bastante cuestionador. En clase hacía preguntas muy interesantes, aunque según su historial no se trataba de su mejor asignatura.

-Podría obtener buenas calificaciones en tu curso si se diera el tiempo de aprender nombres, fechas y algunos datos que él no considera relevante para su formación. No le gusta memorizar detalles que no van a servirle en la universidad, ya que no le da un valor agregado.

-¿Y cómo le va en tu curso?

-Es mi mejor alumno en todo quinto de secundaria. Es bastante cuestionador e inteligente… la clase de alumno que todo profesor quisiera tener – dijo Roy, para luego cambiar su tranquila expresión por una llena de cólera y frustración -, si no fuera porque siempre me llama arrogante y siempre encuentra algún motivo para fastidiarme.

Riza no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Comprendía cómo se sentía su colega. Edward Elric sería un alumno que Roy nunca podría olvidar.

Ambos se quedaron conversando en la cafetería sin percatarse del pasar de las horas. Cuando uno de los empleados se les acercó para avisarles que iba a cerrar recién se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era. Ya eran las 10 de la noche.

Roy acompañó a Riza hasta su departamento mientras continuaban con su conversación, la cual no solo se limitaba al ámbito profesional. Riza le comentó sobre su amistad con Rebeca y cómo ambas se habían conocido en la universidad.

-Vaya, en aquel entonces tenías el cabello corto – comentó Roy asombrado mientras observaba la foto que Riza le estaba enseñando desde su celular.

-Dejé que creciera después de graduarme. Aunque a veces pienso en cortármelo de nuevo…

-¿Por casualidad tu padre es profesor en la Universidad del Este?

-Era profesor… - respondió Riza con un tono de voz un poco más bajo- Él falleció hace unos años.

-Lo lamento mucho, yo…

-No te preocupes… ¿Cómo sabes que era profesor? ¿Llegaste a conocerlo?

-Sí, él fue mi maestro. Era muy estricto y severo; sin embargo, sus clases eran mis favoritas. Eran las únicas en las que no me dormía – confesó un poco avergonzado.

En aquel entonces Riza solía esperar a su padre fuera del salón de clases para entregarle su almuerzo. En cierta ocasión, Roy tenía un examen importante en otro pabellón de la universidad y salió corriendo de la clase para poder llegar a tiempo. Desafortunadamente, tropezó con Riza y causó que el almuerzo se cayera al suelo. Como disculpa, Roy le dio su propio almuerzo para que no tuviera problemas con su padre.

Cuando Roy salió de su examen, se encontró con Riza en la puerta esperándolo. Ella le agradeció por evitar que tuviera problemas con su padre. Le había preparado un poco de comida para que él no se quedara sin comer. Después de aquel suceso, el último ciclo de Roy en la universidad terminó y nunca más volvieron a verse.

-Cierto… no recordaba ese incidente- respondió Riza pensativa-. Me salvaste de un regaño de mi padre ese día, así que no pude evitar preocuparme por ti. "El pobre se morirá de hambre por mi culpa" es lo único que pensaba.

De pronto, el celular de Roy comenzó a sonar. Roy se fijó quién lo estaba llamando y no se sorprendió mucho cuando se percato que se trataba de Maes.

-Vivo a una cuadra, no te preocupes. Puedo seguir sola desde aquí. Muchas gracias por acompañarme - se despidió Riza antes de cruzar la calle.

Roy no contestó, ya que conocía el motivo de la llamada de su amigo.

Riza llegó a la hora pactada al departamento de Rebeca junto con Black Hayate para ayudarla a llevar las cosas para la salida de campo con las alumnas. La escuela de Amestris tenía un club al que solo podían ingresar alumnos, padres de familia, maestros y trabajadores administrativos, así que aprovecharían sus instalaciones. Rebeca era amiga de uno de los encargados de las áreas verdes del club en donde se realizaban los picnics, campamentos y otras actividades, y le había pedido que reservara el espacio para ese día.

-El club de la escuela es sensacional, pues tiene piscina, campos deportivos y un restaurante; sin embargo, los alumnos solo pueden entrar si hay un adulto a cargo de ellos-comentaba Rebeca mientras colocaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su mochila-. En este caso, nosotras seremos las adultas a cargo, así que debemos tener mucho cuidado.

-No te preocupes, además, aquí está Black Hayate para ayudarnos. Él es el mejor guardián de todos, está bien entrenado.

Black Hayate ladró mientras movía su cola confirmando lo que Riza decía.

-No entiendo por qué te tengo que dar este tipo de explicaciones-decía Roy por teléfono mientras se prepara su desayuno-. Por enésima vez, no pasa nada entre Riza y yo. Somos colegas solamente. ¿Acaso hay algo de malo en que nos llevemos bien?

-Bueno, supongo que puedo dejar de preocuparme-respondió Maes-. Es solo que no quiero que tengas problemas, ni que ella los tenga. Tener una profesora de literatura cuya clase no causa sueño es difícil de conseguir.

-Hablando de eso… ¿te acuerdas del profesor Hawkeye de la universidad?

-Por supuesto, su clase era la única en la que no te dormías.

\- ¿Recuerdas que tenía una hija un par de años menor que nosotros?

-Claro, con la que tuviste aquel incidente del almuerzo. Ese día te veías muy avergonzado por tirarle la comida al suelo.

-Resulta que Riza es ella, la hija del profesor.

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma chica rubia de la que estuviste enamorado en secreto durante todo el último año?

-Bueno, en ese entonces yo era un muchacho bastante inocente y solo era un amor platónico. Han pasado varios años y eso fue superado hace mucho tiempo.

-Roy, estaba guardando esto como secreto, pero… Gracia se trasladará a otra escuela después de la feria de orientación vocacional. El director habló con nosotros hace tiempo y dijo que prefería que no trabajáramos juntos si éramos pareja. Como Gracia es su mano derecha para varios temas importantes de la escuela, hizo una excepción y dejó que nos quedáramos ambos hasta que uno de los dos consiguiera otro trabajo.

-¿Cómo? No estaba enterado de esto.

-El director fue considerado en esperar a que uno de los dos consiguiera otro trabajo, pero fue solo una excepción. En tu caso, si pasa algo con Riza, no creo que sea tan comprensivo. Además, ella es nueva, así que seguramente sería la principal afectada.

Después de aquella conversación, Roy se quedó pensativo. Él y Riza eran solo compañeros de trabajo, no tenían una relación romántica ni nada por el estilo; así que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Además, entre tantos planes que tenía en su carrera, no tenía tiempo para enredos amorosos de ese tipo.

 **Fin del capítulo 4**

 **He regresado a fanfiction después de mucho tiempo. Desde que salí de la universidad, no he tenido tiempo de entrar hasta ahora, debido a ciertas responsabilidades (el trabajo).**

 **Ahora que Roy recordó que Riza fue su amor platónico durante el último año de universidad, ¿qué sucederá? ¿Cómo evolucionará la amistad entre los dos? ¿Qué pasará en la salida de campo? ¿Qué otros personajes serán profesores en esta alocada escuela?**

 **Pronto lo sabremos!**

 **Bye bye**


End file.
